Introspection
by Korri
Summary: Un début de journée tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal : réveil difficile, ciel gris, et pourtant... OS.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Introspection  
Auteur : Korri  
Genre : POV, un poil dramatique - OS  
Saison : on va dire la deux... mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance là  
Résumé : c'est une journée normale, un ciel gris, une irrésistible envie de rester au lit, et pourtant...  
Disclaimer : bah si je me planque dans la soute d'un avion pour partir au Canada et que je prends en otage les scénaristes peut-être que...  
Note 1 : l'idée de cette fic est partie de la dernière réplique... Donc j'ai écrit le reste en essayant de "coller" les passages entres eux pour avoir un résultat cohérent... Et compréhensible.  
Note 2 : t'as de la chance Rieval, je voulais attendre de finir de la poster sur Gateship-one pour la mettre sur ce site ;-p  
Note 3 : il se peut que je poste une fin alternative, assez longue. Disons que si l'idée se développe dans le bon sens et que je réussis à trouver le "ton" ça devrait arriver d'ici la fin du week-end.  
Note 4 : bonne lectureuuuuh.**

Reconnection difficile. Comme chaque matin j'engage une lutte sans merci avec mes paupières, elles cèdent ou je me rendors, c'est la règle. J'enchaîne sans reprendre mon souffle, crochet du gauche, une bonne droite… Elles sont vaincues par KO. Maintenant il faut s'attaquer au reste du corps, tirer cette masse réticente hors de la chaleur bienfaitrice de mon lit. Ça me fend le cœur mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je commence par ramener mes jambes vers mon buste, mes articulations grincent, craquent, protestent. Je prends appui sur mes avants-bras. Concentration intense, effort intense. Me voilà assis, l'air hagard, dix minutes après la sonnerie de mon réveil.  
Je contemple ma chambre, elle est grise. Enfin la lumière est grise, en tendant l'oreille j'entends la pluie qui tombe en un cliquetis irrégulier sur le balcon. Mais merde ! C'est bientôt l'été et ça continue de pleuvoir comme vache qui pisse ! Une superbe journée en perspective… J'enroule mon drap autour de moi, je me réfugie dans la tiédeur rassurante du tissu. Marre de cette vie triste et morne. Si seulement je pouvais partir, loin. Très loin. Ne plus avoir à obéir, à accepter des ordres le plus souvent ridicules.  
Pourtant il le faut, je laisse tomber tout mon courage et moi par la même occasion. Se jeter de son lit est radical mais ça a le mérite de vous remettre les neurones en place. La cheville gauche un peu endolorie, je me mets debout et enfile le premier pantalon qui me tombe sous la main. La flemme d'ouvrir les volets, de toute façon il n'y a pas de soleil.  
Je marche, ou plutôt je me traîne, jusqu'à la cuisine. Il me faut du café, impossible de terminer cette journée sur mes deux jambes sinon. Le liquide est trop chaud, je manque de m'ébouillanter. La pendule me fixe d'un air narquois. C'est ça ! Avance plus vite encore ! Comme si je n'étais pas assez en retard… A présent je me dirige vers la salle de bain. L'eau me fouette le visage, efface les traces d'une mauvaise nuit. Ensuite j'essuie la buée de la glace, je fais toujours un rond au milieu puis je l'agrandis et je finis par un splendide carré. Je dégaine la mousse à raser et là… Et là je me coupe ! Ce n'est pas vraiment douloureux mais je sens que ça va chambrer toute la journée. Je regagne ma chambre et fini de m'habiller, le look passe-partout ; rien de mieux pour se balader en ville.  
La porte d'entrée s'ouvre dans un grincement sinistre. Une bourrasque d'air froid m'agresse, c'est vraiment un temps de chiotte. Je salues machinalement la voisine, elle tient son petit dernier dans les bras. Nathan, l'aîné, tout juste 9 ans, me fait un signe de la main ; nous jouons au foot ensemble de temps en temps. D'ailleurs il tient son ballon, des parties endiablées doivent l'attendre à l'école.  
Et puis il y a ce bruit étrange.  
Vous savez, on entend des tas de bruits dans sa vie. Par exemple il y a ceux qui vous tapent vite sur les nerfs, une sonnerie de portable débile, les klaxons, les ronflements et les crissements de pneus dans les parkings. Il y aussi ceux qui sont agréables, le doux ronronnement de la mer, le chant des oiseaux, la guitare… Et il y a la dernière catégorie, celle à laquelle on ne fait pas attention… Le tic-tac d'une montre ! Oui, ça on y fait jamais gaffe ! Mais là… Je sais pas, c'était différent. Le son en lui-même n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais c'est l'effet qu'il procure qui m'a tout de suite alerté. Je… Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé. Je suis resté debout, près de ma voiture, la portière ouverte, incapable de monter dedans. Mon estomac s'est noué, comme lorsqu'on s'apprête à se faire réprimander, ou qu'on vient de faire une connerie. Pourtant j'avais rien fait ! Vouloir se rendre sur son lieu de travail ce n'est pas un crime !  
Je regarde à ma droite, là où la rue se poursuit sur environ 200 mètres. Les gens courent. Non. Les gens fuient. Des dizaines de petits points noirs se précipitent dans ma direction, et les points hurlent. Je crois distinguer un rayon blanc balayant le sol. Mes yeux remontent lentement vers le ciel et j'étouffe à grande peine une exclamation de surprise. Des vaisseaux ?  
Les informations bouchonnent pour arriver jusqu'à mon cerveau. Panique. Cris. Vaisseaux. Les petites tâches sont de moins en moins nombreuses, avalées par je ne sais quel prodige. La voisine s'est redressée et contemple le spectacle, tout aussi abasourdie que moi. Dans ses bras le bébé gigote et pointe du doigt les masses noirs zébrant le ciel. Il doit trouver ça amusant. C'est Nathan qui réagit le premier. Sans lâcher son ballon il s'approche de sa mère et la tire par la manche, la suppliant de s'éloigner.  
Des survivants – survivants de quoi ? – arrivent à notre hauteur. Un homme a le visage en sang.  
- Les extra-terrestres ! Les extra-terrestres attaquent !  
Electrochoc.  
Je veux bouger. C'est déjà trop tard. Une silhouette vient d'apparaître à cinq mètres.  
C'est grand.  
C'est vert.  
Ça porte un masque.

C'est assez étrange en fait, d'habitude je prends ma douche le matin mais là… Je ne sais, je devais être en retard. Quoiqu'il en soit ma journée s'était déroulée à merveille, l'ambiance était détendue et les blagues fusaient. Vous savez, il y a des fois où on a l'impression qu'on va finir par étrangler ces collègues ! Il faut déployer toute son ingéniosité et sa patience pour éviter le pire, faire bonne figure, ne pas tout prendre au premier degré… Mais non, vraiment aujourd'hui tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleurs des mondes.  
Je rentrais donc du boulot, j'ai posé mon manteau, enlevé mes chaussures. Bref, le train-train quotidien, repas, un peu de télé, lecture d'un bon roman d'aventure… Rien d'extraordinaire. Ensuite je me suis rendue à la salle de bain, j'ai pris ma douche. D'ailleurs… Oui, ça c'est vraiment étonnant, je n'avais plus de shampoing, c'est vraiment rare que je sois en rupture de stock à la maison, j'en ai toujours deux ou trois flacons pourtant ! Enfin… Je sors, je m'essuie, enfile ma nuisette et me brosse les dents. Et c'est à ce moment, oui c'est là que ça se produit. Je relève la tête et je le vois.  
Vous aimez les films d'horreur ? Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas une fan du genre mais là… Quiconque se serait trouvé à proximité n'aurait pu s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement. Oui… Ça s'est vraiment passé comme dans un film. Tout part d'un geste anodin, on ne s'attend à rien de spectaculaire, la caméra suit les mouvements et puis elle s'éloigne pour montrer la direction du problème… Et ses conséquences.  
D'abord j'ai lâché mon gobelet d'eau. Il s'est brisé sur le carrelage et le son a résonné, clair et pur. Il y avait des morceaux de verre partout. Je l'ai fixé à travers le miroir, incapable de détacher mon regard du sien.  
Là je pense qu'on peut faire le rapprochement avec le remarquable « Jurrasic park » de Steven Spielberg et la description des vélociraptors. Vous vous en souvenez sûrement ? L'un s'approche à pas furtif et s'arrange pour que vous le voyiez. Il vous regarde et ne vous lâche plus jusqu'au moment où l'autre arrive. On trépigne sur son siège, en train d'hurler au personnage de se barrer au lieu de rester debout à se perdre dans les yeux de la créature. C'est à peu près pareil.  
Sauf qu'il est seul et qu'il n'y a personne pour me dire de partir.

_  
- Vous souvenez-vous de ce que vous avez ressenti à ce moment ?  
- __Panique !  
- __Terreur !  
- __Incompréhension !  
- __Ça monte en vous et là vous avez l'impression…  
- __Le monde s'écroule, c'est le chaos dans  
- __La rue, tout le monde court et  
- __Crie, oui je crie.  
- __Et fort en plus, vous avez bien vu comment il  
- _… _est apparu comme par magie ! et moi…  
- __et moi je cours._

Le blouson rouge de Nathan claque dans le vent, tout comme les talons de sa mère. Elle tient son bébé serré contre sa poitrine. Sa mâchoire est crispée par la peur. Le garçon a lâché son ballon, il doit rouler dans notre dos. Je suis sur leurs talons, incapable de me retourner. Autour de nous c'est la pagaille. Les gens sortent de leurs maisons pour connaître la raison de cette agitation.  
- Rentrez ! Rentrez chez vous !  
Je m'époumone, en vain. Notre quartier est attenant à un immense parc naturel, doté d'une forêt. C'est l'endroit idéal pour se cacher. Je fais signe à la voisine de s'y rendre, je fais signe à tout le monde de s'y rendre. Les enseignements du passé resurgissent, ou peut-être est-ce l'instinct de survie ? L'ennemi ne connaît pas le terrain, mais dans une rue cela ne leur pose pas le moindre problème. Par contre, là-bas… Les arbres nous offriront la protection nécessaire le temps que…  
Le temps que quoi ? Le temps que quoi idiot ? Que les secours arrivent ? Que ces créatures décident de partir ? Qu'on soit tous morts ?  
Réfléchis-pas, cours.  
Soudain un cri aigu retentit, cette fois ma tête se décide à obéir et je risque un coup d'œil en arrière. Une fille, une ado est à terre. Elle tente de se relever mais ses jambes semblent hors-service. Et puis ce… truc s'approche d'elle. Il l'immobilise et pose sa main… Mon dieu !  
Une fraction de seconde.  
J'accélère.

Je suis affalé sur mon canapé, les jambes balançant par-dessus l'accoudoir. Ma main descend dans les profondeurs inconnues d'un paquet de chips, aromatisées au bacon, mes préférées. J'en engouffre une poignée dans ma bouche et les mâche tranquillement. S'étendre devant la télé après une dure journée de travail, que demander de mieux ? Il fait beau, peut-être que cela ressuscitera mes géraniums, j'ai beau être un génie parmi les génies la botanique – surtout l'entretien des plantes vertes – n'a jamais été mon fort. Ça demande beaucoup trop d'entretien, un arrosage régulier ? Et puis quoi encore ? Mon cerveau est programmé pour ne retenir que les équations au 3èm degré, on ne peut pas tout avoir !  
Je finis mon grignotage et me lève pour mettre le paquet à la poubelle. J'entends la voisine qui rentre, elle fait du bruit, comme d'habitude. Quelle idée d'habiter dans un appartement aussi ! Vivement ma prochaine augmentation que je déménage au fin fond de l'Alaska.  
Je retourne sur le sofa, pas très motivé pour bouger ce soir. Mon émission touche à sa fin, c'est le moment de la rubrique du p'tit abruti blondinet, celui-là on peut dire qu'il me sort par les trous de nez ! Toujours à faire des blagues foireuses et mater les filles du plateau…Bon, pour le dernier point je le rejoins un peu, surtout vu la superbe plastique de l'invitée du jour. Pourtant je décide de zapper. Les chaînes défilent mais aucune ne réussit à capter mon attention plus de trente secondes. Des jeux débiles, des feuilletons se ressemblant tous, même si le nom des personnages changent d'une version à l'autre. Le journal a finalement ma préférence, au bout d'une vingtaine minutes de ballade télévisuelle.  
- Voyons voir les mauvaises du jour !  
Entendre une voix humaine, même si c'est la mienne, me permet de me sentir un peu moins seul. Je n'aime pas la vie en collectivité forcée, mais je n'apprécie pas non plus la pesante solitude qui semble décidée à ne pas quitter ma vie. Je pose mes pieds sur la table basse. Mince… Ma chaussette gauche est trouée.  
Des images de guerre en tout genre envahisse mes pupilles, se fixent à mes rétines. Les gens se tirent dessus, se balancent des grenades. On voit un char militaire ici, un convoi humanitaire là, des enfants perdus… Mais après tout, c'est le gagne-pain des journalistes ; qui resterait assis devant sa télé pendant une demi-heure si c'est pour entendre parler de la dernière coupe de cheveux tendance ? Personne !  
Le présentateur semble me fixer, est-ce que toutes les personnes qui regardent le jt en ce moment pensent la même chose ? Soudain il porte une main à son oreillette. Fini l'air de professionnel, c'est un homme inquiet qui me fait face. Il reste sans parler une minute, deux… Une bande défile en bas de l'écran, sans doute écrite à la va-vite par un des techniciens.  
_Mesdames, Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles, nous vous prions de bien vouloir nous excuser pour cette interruption momentanée de notre programme. Veuillez rester sur cette chaîne._  
Je retourne à la cuisine me chercher une bière. Mon décapsuleur est rouillé, il faudra que je m'en rachète un. Ma bouteille en main je retourne m'asseoir. Le présentateur est toujours dans la même position.  
- Alors mon gars, je lance, y un débarquement de p'tits bonhommes verts ou quoi ?

_  
- Et vous n'étiez pas inquiet par ce qu'il se passait ?  
- Non ? J'aurais dû ?  
- Je pense que oui.  
- Ecoutez, ce genre de truc ça peut survenir à n'importe quel moment ! Vous vous souvenez du 11 septembre ? D'ailleurs qui pourrait l'avoir oublié ? Oui, c'était anormal. Oui, c'était terrifiant. Mais non, je n'étais pas inquiet !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'étais encore vivant.  
- Ça n'aurait peut-être pas durer.  
- Alors autant profiter pleinement des dernières minutes qu'il me restent.Ne pas se prendre la tête avec des broutilles, sortir dehors, inspirer l'air frais, regarder les nuages et se dire que la vie est belle.  
- Cela ne vous ressemble pas.  
- Rien ne me ressemble, vous ne me connaissez pas.  
- C'est pour cela que vous êtes ici.  
- Je sais.  
- Dans ce cas continuons.  
_

Je me suis retournée. Mes doigts se sont posés sur le rebord du lavabo et l'on serré aussi fort que possible. Pour ne pas crier. Je… Je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Un extraterrestre ? C'est absurde ! Je suis dans ma salle de bain, après une journée tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et un extraterrestre débarque dans mon dos ! C'est tellement… irrationnel ! Cette idée semble s'imposer d'elle même mais une part de mon être refuse d'y croire. Et pourtant il est bien là, devant moi. Je n'avais vu de tels yeux auparavant, jaunes… avec des pupilles de chat. Terrifiant.  
Mais pas autant que son sourire, ses dents sont pointues, les gencives presque translucides. La peau… Ah la peau ! Verte ! D'un vert pâle qui lui donne un air surnaturel ; mais après tout ce qui m'arrive n'est-il pas surnaturel en soi ? Il porte un assemblage complexe de dreads blanches et de petites tresses. Je connais quelques rastas dans le quartier qui seraient jaloux de sa coiffure, peut-être que s'ils le croisent ils décideront de lancer une nouvelle mode ; qui sait ?  
La créature me fixe d'une drôle de façon, je n'ose pas bouger. Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballe au gré des secondes, je sens mes paumes devenir moites. L'eau que contenait le verre s'est répandue sur le sol, mon pied droit est mouillé. Combien de temps s'écoule-t-il ? Une minute ? Deux ? Une heure alors ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais _plus.  
_Il fait un pas dans ma direction, la lourde semelle de sa botte frappe le sol en une note fatale. Il tend son bras dans ma direction. J'hurle, je me précipite vers la porte. Mais son énorme main se referme sur mon bras. Mon regard croise le sien.  
Il a… faim ?

L'arcane blanche qui marque l'entrée du parc apparaît enfin. Des oiseaux s'envolent, effrayés par notre arrivée massive et désordonnée. Je motive du mieux que je peux les survivants. Deux autres personnes sont déjà tombées sous les tirs des étranges fusils. Les joues de Nathan sont rouges, gonflées mais il continue. C'est un garçon courageux et endurant, j'ignore si je l'aurais égalé à son âge. Je le dépasse lui et sa famille pour montrer le chemin. Ne pas paniquer… Mais non ! Comment ne pas prendre peur dans une telle situation ?  
- Par ici ! Dans le bois ! Allez vous cacher dans le bois !  
Le groupe apeuré ne semble pas m'entendre, ils s'engouffrent pourtant pêle-mêle dans l'espace verdoyant. Leurs silhouettes s'enfoncent entres les arbres, bientôt seuls leurs cris permettent de connaître leur présence. A cette heure matinal les fontaines ne sont pas encore en marche, la mine rieuse du dauphin me semble ironique. D'ici quelques heures il se mettra à cracher des gerbes d'eau, une pluie de larmes pour nos corps vidées de toute vie. Voilà que je me mets à la philosophie morbide, j'ai du forcer sur la dose de café ce matin. C'est dingue, mon cerveau semble vouloir chercher toutes sortes de solutions farfelues pour expliquer ce qui arrive, toutes sauf celle qui crève les yeux. De la même manière que l'on tombe dans les pommes lors d'une trop vive douleur. Fuir la réalité, nous sommes vraiment forts à ce petit jeu. Je me souviens de mon adolescence pas toujours rose, la musique me servait alors de moyen de décompression. S'isoler avec un énorme casque sur les oreilles, se déconnecter du reste du monde et oublier. Oublier…  
- Maman !  
Le cri désespéré pénètre dans ma chair. Je ralentis, je me force à ralentir. _Non ! Fout le camp ! Tu dois te la jouer en solo pour survivre !  
_- Maman !  
Ta gueule ma conscience !  
Je me retourne. Nathan est courbé au-dessus de sa mère, il lui tient la main et la tire pour qu'elle se relève. Son regard affolé fait des allers-retours entre elle et les ombres menaçantes au loin. Le petit dernier est assis à côté, en pleur. Je m'approche, des gens nous dépassent sans faire attention à nous. La cheville de la voisine forme un angle bizarre avec le reste du corps. J'attrape le gamin et la cale contre ma hanche.  
- Venez, il faut faire vite.  
- Je ne peux pas…  
Elle gémit. Nathan tire encore une fois.  
- Maman, vite !  
Je colle le gosse dans les bras de du garçon. La voisine me lance un regard suppliant.  
- Les enfants, promettez-moi que…  
- Vous n'êtes pas encore morte à ce que je sache.  
Je la soulève, la voilà maintenant à genoux. Ils arrivent.  
- Sauvez mes enfants, s'il vous plaît.  
Je relâche un peu ma prise. Soudain une décharge l'atteint entre les omoplates. Ses yeux s'agrandissent sous le choc. Ses lèvres remuent faiblement. Ma main glisse le long de son bras. A regret.  
- Je suis désolé.  
Elle sourit, acceptant avec résignation son sort.  
- Je donnerai ma vie pour eux, souffle-t-elle.  
Je m'écarte d'un pas, reprend le petit. Une dernière contemplation, elle, à moitié assise, le buste vacillant. Mes doigts se referment sur la manche de Nathan. Je l'entraîne à ma suite. Déjà les cris de la mère me percent les tympans.  
_Je donnerai ma vie pour eux…  
_Et moi je ne me regarderai plus jamais dans un miroir. A cause d'eux.

_  
- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas aidé ?  
- Je n'avais plus le temps, ils étaient déjà là.  
- Vous l'avez abandonné.  
- J'ai sauvé ses enfants !  
- Mais pas elle.  
- Les petits vont biens.  
- Vous aviez la possibilité de la prendre avec vous pourtant.  
- C'est vrai…  
- Alors ?  
- Je suppose que l'on a besoin de se sentir coupable de quelque chose, pour se rassurer sur le reste.  
- Vous vous sentez coupable ?  
- Comment ne pas l'être ?  
- Vous saviez ce qui l'attendait ?  
- Je pense que j'en avais une vague idée.  
- Qu'est-ce que cela vous fait lorsque vous y songez ?  
- J'ai froid.  
_

J'ai tout suivi depuis mon poste de télévision, je pense qu'on peut le résumer ainsi. Je suis là, assis sur le bout du coussin, penché en avant, les mains croisées reposants sur mes cuisses, et je regarde la fin du monde. Ou plutôt de notre monde.  
Le présentateur passe d'un direct à un autre. D'abord il y a celui de la banlieue est de Chicago, un petit quartier tout ce qu'il y a de plus tranquille. Un étrange avion entre dans le cadre par le côté droit, en bas, et traverse l'image. La caméra tente un panoramique. Raté. Trop rapide. Je ne comprends pas encore très bien, Hollywood a dû prendre ma blague au sérieux, voilà qu'il nous sort son meilleur scénario. Ah non ! J'ai compris ! Un remake de l'imposture d'Orson Welles **(1)** ! Avec une petite variante au niveau des vaisseaux, certes ; mais avec les moyens de notre époque.  
Allez mon vieux, met-toi à l'aise et profite du spectacle.  
…  
Attend. C'était quoi _ça ?  
_Les journalistes sont montés au sommet d'un immeuble pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue. De là ils peuvent filmer la fuite paniquée de dizaines et de dizaines de personnes. Et puis il a eu cet étrange rayon blanc qui balaie le sol, ou plutôt fauche les minuscules points noirs. Il passe par-dessus et… hop ! Plus rien ! J'ai beau plisser les yeux, coller mon nez à l'écran… Bah, c'est beau les effets spéciaux de nos jours.  
Non, ça ne va pas. Pourquoi diable un des meilleurs journal du monde nous ferait une blague pareille ? Ça n'a pas de sens ? Je cours vérifier la date d'aujourd'hui sur mon calendrier, 28 mars. Loupé. Des cris me parviennent, j'en prends conscience subitement et me précipite à la fenêtre. Tout est calme, ce n'est que la télé. Je lui jette un coup d'œil haineux, oui, je crois bien que je la déteste. Et pourtant j'y retourne. Je me pose encore devant elle. Le caméraman hurle un truc au journaliste qui vient juste d'entrer dans mon champ de vision. Je ne comprends rien. Soudain le journaliste s'effondre, touché en pleine poitrine par je ne sais quoi. Son coéquipier se tourne vers l'origine du tir, il continue de filmer. Alors je le vois. L'espèce de grand machin avec un masque, suivi par un autre mais le visage dégagé. L'homme recule, tire-toi mec ! Dégage ! Bouge !  
- Crétin ! Remue-toi ! Reste pas là !  
Je crie, je trépigne sur mon canapé, lui donne des ordres qu'il n'entendra jamais. La créature la plus massive le pointe avec la canon de son arme et tire. C'est comme si je me faisais toucher avec lui. Mon ventre se tasse d'un coup, le reste du corps suit le mouvement. Je suis engourdi, conscient mais je tourne au ralenti. Je retiens ma respiration lorsqu'une main verdâtre attrape la caméra et approche l'objectif de son visage. Mon cœur s'emballe lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche. Je cherche à tâtons la télécommande lorsqu'il me fixe. J'éteins lorsque le premier hurlement de douleur résonne.

Je me débats de toutes mes forces. Je balance mon poing encore libre dans sa direction mais il l'arrête sans la moindre difficulté. J'ai peur, terriblement peur. Même les nuits d'orage passées, enfant, sous mes couvertures, me semblent être de doux souvenirs par rapport à ce qu'il se passe actuellement. Un mince filet de sueur froide descend dans mon dos, suivant les ondes de ma colonne vertébrale. Il me plaque contre le mur, je lui décoche mon plus beau coup de pied dans le ventre. Il recule enfin. Mes doigts glissent sur la poignée de la porte mais je réussis à l'ouvrir. Je cours comme une folle vers le salon. Téléphoner à la police ? Alerter les voisins ? Les options se bousculent dans ma tête mais je n'ai plus le temps, il est derrière moi. Je dérape sur le tapis, me rattrape à la table basse. Il n'en attendais pas moins.  
Je suis clouée au sol, incapable de me relever. Son long manteau noir semble prêt à m'absorber tandis qu'il se penche lentement. Et ses dents… Oh ses dents.  
Je sens juste sa paume se poser sur ma chair, près de mon sein droit. Non, je ne veux pas. Je suffoque de dégoût. Il appui et plante ses ongles. La douleur m'envahit sans signe avant-coureur. Il m'aspire. Je sens ma vie me quitter. Mes émotions sont tirées hors de mon corps, il m'arrache ce qui fait de moi un être humain. Mes muscles me semblent être mis à nu.  
Arrête ! Mon sang ? Où est mon sang ? Où est la chaleur de ma peau ? Je me sens si vide. Si faible. Si vieille.

_  
- Que se passe-t-il après ?  
- Il part.  
- Et vous ?  
- Je suis morte.  
- Pourtant vous m'avez l'air bien vivante.  
- Sa main s'agite de tremblements convulsifs. Les doigts se referment sur le col de son gilet.  
- Je me sens morte.  
- Vous ne ressentez rien d'autre ?  
- Je ne sais plus, j'ai oublié.  
- Vous avez de la chance d'avoir survécu.  
- Lorsque j'y repense je regrette, pourtant.  
- Vous regrettez ? Pourquoi ?  
- De ne pas avoir oublié, d'avoir survécu et de sentir cette… sensation. Si j'étais morte tout serait effacé.  
_

Je suis assis, dissimulé par les branches épineuses d'un buisson. Nous sommes rentrés dans le bosquet au prix de maintes égratignures mais au moins, nous sommes à l'abri. Le petit est blotti dans mes bras, son visage lové dans le creux de mon épaule. Deux ans… c'est trop jeune pour perdre sa mère. D'ailleurs y a t-il un âge pour cela ? Non. Aucun parent ne devrait avoir à enterrer ses enfants, mais aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à faire de même. Le bonheur n'est pas éternel idiot, que serait la vie sans cela ? Nathan se tient à l'écart, absorbé par le travail des fourmis. Enferme-toi dans ta bulle gamin, mieux vaut pour toi ne pas entendre les bruits qui nous entourent. Comment la souffrance peut-elle se diffuser dans l'air à travers un simple cri ? Comment le craquement d'une branche peut-il vous faire sursauter ? Je baisse les yeux mais la vie insouciante des insectes ne suffit pas à calmer le rythme fou de mon cœur. Je revois le visage de cette femme…  
- Où qu'est 'man ?  
- Que quoi ? Oh… Ta maman n'est pas là pour le moment, elle… Elle… Il va falloir attendre un peu mon bonhomme.  
Le petit s'agite, ses joues se colorent.  
- Veux 'man.  
- Non… Calme-toi Elliot, c'est bien ça ton petit nom ? Elliot ? On ira voir ta maman après, sois patient.  
Il pleure mais se laisse bercer. Soudain Nathan relève la tête, les traits de son visage se figent. Je suis la direction de son regard à regret. Une paire de bottes est visible à environ deux mètres. Les hurlements autour de nous redoublent de puissance. Le garçon se rapproche instinctivement de moi, se colle à mon manteau. Elliot cesse de sangloter, conscient de la tension qui pèse sur nos épaules. Ne pas bouger. Ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Le soldat – en est-ce un au moins ? – s'avance. Chaque centimètre est une épreuve pour nos nerfs. Nous sommes déconnectés de la réalité, notre monde se résume à ce bosquet. Il plie les genoux, lentement. Nathan pose sa tête contre mon corps, des larmes muettes coulent, suivant les courbes enfantines de sa peau.  
L'extraterrestre nous regarde, une expression de victoire se lit sur ses lèvres.  
Je vous aime les gosses.  
Tournez la tête pour ne pas voir la mort.

_Kate Heightmeyer **(2)** s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise. En face d'elle, le colonel Sheppard croisa une jambe, puis la décroisa.  
- Vous n'avez pas à être nerveux, d'habitude c'est réservé au docteur McKay.  
- McKay est hors compétition du côté des sentiments.  
- Oh, ne croyez pas cela, lui aussi à ce genre de problème.  
John haussa un sourcil.  
- Sérieux ?  
- Secret professionnel.  
- La bonne excuse.  
- Revenons-en à ce qui vous amène ici, je dois avouer que je suis surprise par le dénouement.  
- Je ne le contrôle pas, vous savez.  
- Je ne pensais pas que cela tournerait si mal.  
- Moi aussi, au début…  
- Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable pour le réveil des Wraiths.  
- C'était donc ça le sens caché ? railla le colonel. Comment voulez-vous que je ne me sente pas coupable ? J'ai semé la terreur dans cette galaxie et la mienne est maintenant en danger !  
- Ce n'est pas votre faute.  
- Bien sûr !  
Il se leva et arpenta la pièce à grands pas.  
- Vous ressemblez au docteur Weir.  
- Elle est venue aussi ?  
- Une visite tous les trois mois, c'est le règlement.  
- Je vois…  
Il se rassit et scruta le plafond. Un long silence s'installa. Kate notait d'une écriture fine et serrée des observations sur le comportement du colonel.  
- Toutes les nuits ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Non, mais régulièrement.  
- Je peux demander au docteur Beckett de vous prescrire des somnifères.  
- Je n'en ai pas besoin.  
- Il joua un instant avec le bracelet de sa montre et ajouta :  
- Je… En réalité… J'ai peur.  
Kate lui lança un regard douloureux.  
- Vous savez, répondit-elle, je pense que nous avons tous peur._

**Toudou, fin de ce petit OS. Votre verdict ? C'est ma première fic de ce genre...  
(1) Le 30 octobre 1938, Orson Welles, un jeune acteur de 23 ans a fait trembler l'Amérique toute entière... Sans le vouloir vraiment. Il était responsable d'une émission de radio sur la station CBS "Le théâtre Mercury sur les ondes" ; avec l'aide de comédiens, musiciens et bruiteurs il racontait des histoires tirées de roman célèbres (Dracula par exemple). Ce fameux 30 octobre il décide de s'attaquer au remarquable roman de H.G.Wells : La guerre des mondes (note perso : le film n'est pas à la hauteur du bouquin). Mais comme il ne peut rien faire comme tout le monde, il prend la liberté de narrer cette histoire sous forme de faux bulletins d'informations, fausses interviews... Alors pensez un peu à la réaction de ceux qui arrivent au milieu de l'émission ! C'est la panique ! Les martiens débarquent ! Des familles entières tentent de fuir New-York et ses environs, les bus sont pris d'assaut, on se réunit dans les églises pour prier... Belle preuve de son talent d'acteur et metteur en scène.  
(2) Kate Heightmeyer est la psy d'Atlantis.  
**


	2. Fin alternative

**Voilà, j'ai enfin mis un point final à la fin alternative (en fait j'avais d'abord pensé à des points de suspension... Ah, la ponctuation, toute une histoire). J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, bonne lecture ;-)**

L'air embaume de mille et une senteurs, toutes nouvelles pour moi. J'inspire profondément, profiter du moment présent, je suis un des premiers à avoir posé le pied sur cette planète. Nous avons atterri à l'écart des habitations, près d'une petite forêt. J'inspecte les alentours, les arbres sont différents, ils me semblent malades. Je m'approche et prends une feuille entre mes doigts. Elle s'effrite et tombe en poussière. Est-ce là ? Est-ce sur cette terre meurtrie que se trouve notre seule chance de survie ? Ma botte laisse une empreinte lourde de menaces tandis que j'avance, fusil sous le bras. Une volonté nouvelle court le long de mes muscles, la chasse me manque plus que je veux bien l'admettre. Un ballet aérien prend forme au-dessus de ma tête, je l'observe, laissant mon cœur virevolter au gré des ailes des oiseaux. Leur chant file à travers l'air. C'est cela mes jolis, avertissez la population, hurlez au danger et éparpiller-vous… Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de se mouvoir dans le bleu du ciel.

J'ouvre les yeux sur la semi-obscurité qui règne dans mes quartiers. L'ombre semble avoir pris possession de la pièce, elle rampe sournoisement, se cache lorsque mon regard cherche à la fixer. Je me lève et attrape mon manteau. Mes doigts serrent la ceinture, un geste répété maintes fois. J'ajuste un pan du tissu, vérifie que tout est bien en ordre. J'aime me sentir bien habillé, avoir la prestance due à mon rang.

Les couloirs sont déserts, seul le bruit de mes pas troublent le silence. Nous devons nous réunir pour planifier la prochaine sélection. Notre nourriture est de plus en plus faible, plus rare. Elle ne nous comble plus comme par le passé. Où sont passés les hommes robustes qui affrontaient nos yeux lorsque nous nous nourrissions ? Les femmes à la peau pâle qui hurlaient au contact de nos mains ? Les jeunes apeurés, si vif ?  
Où sont passées les années d'insouciances ? Celle où nous vivions sans avoir à nous préoccuper du lendemain ? Atlantis ! Maudits Atlantes ! La vie qui coule dans vos veines est autant de supplice pour mon espèce ! Votre énergie nous nargue jour après jour ! Nous nous mourons, après tant de combats notre race en est réduite à s'entretuer !

Je me souviens de la grande guerre contre vos Ancêtres, combien de soldats ai-je vidé ? Ah ! La grande époque ! Nos vaisseaux filaient parmi les étoiles, libres et en pleine puissance… L'apogée des Wraiths, la chute des Lantiens.

Et maintenant… Je traîne un corps fatigué d'avoir trop vécu. Mes articulations craquent à chaque mouvement… Combien de temps avant que je ne perde la vie sous vos balles perfides ? Avant que mes frères ne se décident à attaquer et tuer mon clan ? Je m'incline devant vous, misérables humains. Vous avez divisé une nation unie et fière, semé la haine et la discorde dans nos cœurs. Vous avez frappé là où les Lantiens n'ont jamais songé à le faire. Nous les avons poussés dans leurs derniers retranchements, acculés sur une cité déjà perdue, vous faîtes de même, sauf que nous avons toute la galaxie pour pleurer notre réveil. Que de misère lors de la dernière sélection… Vous êtes plus intelligents, leur arrivée vous a redonné espoir.

Je croise une jeune servante au détour d'un couloir, ses habits d'une blancheur immaculée agressent mes yeux. Je préfère le noir, n'y a t-il pas plus beau spectacle qu'une nuit fraîche et étoilée ? Elle s'arrête net et s'incline devant moi avec respect… Crainte ? Je devine un torse ferme, à la peau douce sous les vêtements. Déjà l'envie de tendre la main se fait sentir. Non, résiste. Tu n'es pas là pour ça. A-t-elle compris mon désir ? La voilà qui se redresse et me regarde nerveusement.

J'ai si faim !

Ne pas céder. Je reprends ma route. Je me souviens de mon premier humain. Depuis quelques temps, déjà, un vide se creusait en moi. La nourriture solide ne me suffisait plus, je brûlais d'un feu étrange. C'était un homme, chacun à notre manière nous avions le même âge. Ironie du sort ? Il avait peur, ils ont tous peur. C'est une odeur si reconnaissable que nous la sentons à des kilomètres à la ronde, nous traquons nos proies de cette façon ; bien heureux sont ceux qui ne nous craignent pas ! Je me rappelle avoir hésité, comment faire ? Mais l'instinct était plus fort, des forces intérieures m'avaient guidé. Se nourrir. Se nourrir ! Et il avait hurlé tandis que ses jeunes années venaient me donner la force dont j'avais tant besoin, une fine pellicule blanchâtre était venue recouvrir ses yeux. Sa peau se fripait, ses cheveux perdaient leur couleur…

Comme ce temps me manque…

J'arrive enfin à notre salle de réunion. Les autres m'attendent. Ils allument la carte de la galaxie, notre planète est petite mais nous devrions y trouver de quoi subvenir à nos besoins quelques semaines. Et après ? Mon regard parcourt les points lumineux et se fixe sur Atlantis. La clé de notre survie, si proche, si faible… Si déterminée. Oui… Vous êtes différents de ces Lantiens. Nous sommes une race patiente, mais le temps file comme de l'eau entre les doigts. Et cette faim… ne devrions-nous pas vous attaque pour voler l'adresse de cette terre d'asile ? Non, vous préférez vous sacrifier pour la sauvegarde des vôtres. Nous nous ressemblons tellement, la rage de se battre dort au fond de nos cœurs. Laquelle va s'éteindre en premier ?

Et cette faim… Si grande… Cette faim qui me dévore jour après jour…

J'ai rêvé cette nuit.

J'ai rêvé que je me nourrissais.


End file.
